Wings of stone
by Owari Infinity
Summary: The gates to the heartless re-opened taking the key blade master completly by suprise! Kairi sat alone on paopu island thinking of the past. unfortuantly her past becomes her present when a certain hooded figure drops off a suprise things get crazy..
1. Stainless night

                                                Wings of stone

            Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from kingdom hearts, all I own is my little card board box and my OC in this story. tear Tear I need a hug!

            The night air wove through her cinnamon red hair as she made her way to a tiny paupou island. Stars flickered to life one by one illuminating destiny islands in a golden brilliance. She began to sing a song under her breath.

"Simple and clean is the way that your making me feel tonight,"

She looked to the sky, which glittered in her eyes.

 "It's hard to let it go."

She abruptly stopped singing as a figure came to view. The figure seemed to be enveloped by darkness; the only source of color was what it held closely to its chest. Kairi gasped as she could see the out line. Before Sora, and Riku had left this very figure haunted her dreams.

"W-who are you?" She spat sounding as brave as she could force. The figure held out a teen girl. She seemed pale and silver in the moonlight, while her motionless body was limp the figures hands. It looked up revealing a small mass of silver hair. Before she could open her mouth to identify the figure it handed her the girl.

"Kairi please take care of her."

"Rik-"

He disappeared into a haze of darkness. Kairi studied the girl resting in her hands.

_She obviously hasn't eaten in a while, god she's so light…._

            The rest of the night was spent tirelessly healing the girl. By the time sun rose she had gained pigmentation back in her skin, and her lips began to turn pink. Kairi sat silently watching the girls breath return slowly. Her chest rose and fell to a beat Kairi tried to match. _Up… down…inhale…exhale…_

Small golden rays of sun poured in through the window making the girl stir. Slowly not making a sound Kairi stood up to close the curtains. She leaned out of the window for a breath of fresh air when a voice sliced the silence into abyss.

"Hi Kairi!" Tidus and Stelphie sang in perfect unison.

"Shhhhhh!" Kairi gasped.

"But wh-"

"Shhhhhh!" Kairi repeated. "I'll be out in three second okay?" With that Kairi closed the windows and let down the drapes.

"Sora…" A soft feminine voice whispered. Kairi spun around to the unconscious girl residing on her bed.

"Hello?" Kairi said gingerly taking a quiet step forward.

"One sky, one destiny." The voice continued. Kairi took yet another step forward placing a cupped hand over her racing heart.

"H-hello?" She repeated. Silence crossed the room.

"Simple and clean is the way that your making me feel tonight it's hard to let you go."

Should I write more????

Come on you know you want to review! Please.

It was a short Chapter I promise to make em' longer!!


	2. Rememberance

Wings of stone

Thank you all reviewers:

Charon-of-the depths

Songstress Sara (thanks for the hug -)

Clouded leopard

Sorian

Sorry for the delay, I went to San Juan for 6 days. (Loved it)

Disclaimer: I still don't own any Kingdom hearts characters….

Chapter 2

Remembrance

The door swung open with force. The sun's rays flooded the darkened room. Tidus and Stelphie stood as shadows against the golden rays of the sun.

"Kairi are you okay?" Tidus asked. Kairi stood perfectly still gazing with widened eyes at the scene that unfolded. A soft figure sat at the side of the bed. His slick silver hair hung over his shoulders. It was rocking the girl slowly singing a song softly in her ear.

"Riku!" They all sang in perfect unison. Slowly as if being awakened from a hazy slumber it tilted its head. Its eyes glowed a bronze coloring. Kairi retreated a single step in horror. The figure slowly stood from the bed, the floor creaked, and groaned as it placed its foot down.

"Stop." A soft voice commanded from the bed. The figure turned towards the girl. She still lay in Kairi's bed. "Please don't…" Her voice was cold and weak. The figure bowed his head and sent a sharp glare in Kairi's direction. He disappeared in a heart beat.

Tidus and Stelphie ran to Kairi.

"Kairi are you all right?" Stelphie asked wrapping her arms around Kairi and pulling her into a tight friendly hug. Kairi remained silent, gazing at the floor.

"Kairi?" Stelphie asked shaking her friend lightly.

"Y-yes I'm fine." Kairi responded rubbing her deep blue eyes. Tidus sat on the edge of the bed gazing down at the teen girl still lying lifelessly in the bed. Then his eyes went to his friend.

"Kairi I'll take care of her, you and Stelphie should go." Tidus whispered. Kairi stood up.

"Thank you, if anything goes wrong just go to Paoupu island, I'll be there." Kairi explained. "Stelphie would you mind staying here to?" Kairi asked. Stelphie shot up.

"Of course not!" Stelphie exclaimed, bouncing up and down in joy. Kairi bowed her head slightly.

The sun was high in the sky, blanketing Destiny Islands in unbearable heat. Slowly Kairi made her way into the secret place. There was a sudden calming release of heat as the shade over came the suns rays. Kairi released a silent sigh of happiness. She brushed the last drops of sweat away with the back of her hand.

She ran her fingers upon the closed wooden door. The wood was solid, there was no way _'they' _could come back.

"Do you remember?" A soft angelic masculine voice asked. She quickly turned away from the door to find a tall, brunette, blue eyed teen boy standing before her. She gasped and threw herself forward, not thinking twice. She fell right through him. Almost immediately she caught herself with her elbows. Tears trickled from her blue eyes. She rose to face her lover. An impish smile was planted on his childish face. His clothes hadn't changed at all, he hadn't changed at all.

"Why?" She spat balling her hands into fists at her sides. He cocked his head to the side in a playful manner. "Why do you put me through this??? You promised me we'd always be together!" She threw herself through him again landing in front of a familiar carving. She ran her hand over the carving, as if somehow it would bring him back.

" Kairi you k'?"

Ok that's it for chapter 2

I'm really sorry about the delay. Please forgive me I'll make it up I promise.

Oh yeah, please review if you like. Thanks a lot -


	3. Never let go

Wings of stone:

Chapter 3 Never let go

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts but it owns my soul or at least Riku does.

A/N: I'm really sorry about the long delays for all of the people actually following this story my life has been crazy but, well hopefully this will make up for it. Sorry !

Chapter 3: Never let go

The tall shadow of a tall male stood firmly over her wavering figure. She brought her self to look up.

"oh h-hello." She paused for a moment looking down momentarily. She whispered his name so low he could barely make out. He walked over to her side placing a calm, friendly hand upon her shoulder. Her shoulder crumbled beneath his strong hands.

"Kairi what's the matter?" he asked, glancing her pale face over a few times. She inhaled deeply, making Wakka move somewhat uncomfortably. Her deep blue eyes met his chocolate brown ones. That said it all. Quickly he took her in his arms and pulled her in closely. They sat in silence. Only the distant sounds of the sunny utopia of the island could be heard. The gentle lapping of the waves, the cool afternoon breeze wafting through the small gaps in the rocks of the "secret place." Tears began to blind her as memories played back. She curled up into a small ball in his arms. A hard tug pulled at her heart, tears fell down her face, like small white pearls.

"He's coming to get you. I promise." Wakka whispered.

_Another memory… a distant story… another face forgotten._

Those words were so familiar to her. Promises were always broken, friendships always torn away. But never had she experienced love, or now the loss of love. Everything around her seemed to fade away but that carving in the wall. She unconsciously pulled away from Wakka and turned to face the carving. She ran her fingers over it reading deep into the history of it, remembering the small crush she had on him back then, remembering how she felt at that moment.

"I'll never forget you." She whispered to the carving as if it could speak. In a way it responded. A single drop of water fell from the ceiling landing almost directly into her opened palm.

_Please, wait for me… I'll never forget you... till death shall we part forever_

Wakka watched in confusion as her hands traced over the childish carvings. The confusion soon turned into curiosity.

"Kairi." He said. She tilted her head to the side slowly in response. He began to pull out a small stuffed animal from his deep pockets. He handed Kairi the stuffed animal without hesitation. It was shaped in the form of what seemed to be a black cat. It's stomach was a sort of peach color. One of its eyes looked as if it had been replaced numerous times. It's stomach had a large badly placed heart in the center of it.

"She gave it to me before she left; she said that if I kept it close it would bring me luck." He explained looking almost painfully to the worn stuffed animal. Kairi glanced down to the stuffed animal in question.

"You mean…" Kairi looked back to the dirt floor to evade his gaze.

"Yeah, Lulu she was one of the strongest black mages or at least to me, it was always to much reading for me." He laughed and lifted his gaze to the small exposed blue sky that the stones allowed him to see.

"They eventually recruited her out to fight the heartless." He placed one hand on top of the other and released a sigh.

"Two years later, she went missing, haven't heard from her since. But I haven't stopped thinking of her." He looked back down to the stuffed animal and smiled.

"I'll never let go until I hear the worst, but she always had the abilities to strive on her own. So I don't expect to hear that anytime soon." He began to walk out. Kairi smiled, a silent thanks, a silent cry.

_I'll never let go_…

Okies this chaper is done!!! Did you like? If you did please review, I'd very much appreciate it!

-Owari Infinity


	4. By the hand

Chapter 4:

By the hand

A/N: I'm really sorry for the late updates and everything! But I hope you like this chapter and I'll try my best to update on a normal basis!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Kingdom hearts or any of the characters, all I own is my little character. OK enjoy!

Chapter 4:

By the hand

Cool midnight air greeted her arrival as she exited the "secret place" she held so dearly to her heart. Everything seemed frigid to the touch, the sand ran stiffly through her toes. She shivered at brought her eyes to the flawless azure sky. A trace of a smile could be seen on her pale skin. She ran her fingers through her hair and inhaled. The cool air seeped into her lungs, piercing her fragile heart. A cold shiver ran down her back, yet she ventured towards the ocean. She dipped her feet into the icy water and closed her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you warm, I'll keep you safe, no matter how far away are hearts are taken from each other."

The sky and the sea seemed to flood into each other. She stared as long as her eyes would allow her to. The voice that haunted her for so long… she could feel it. His breath was upon her neck; her arms were wrapped around her thin figure. So warm, so familiar, she wanted more. Slowly reality slipped from her fingers, all she felt was his touch, his warmth. That's all she wanted, and all she ever needed. But as soon as the feeling came it left her, back in the cold reality of Destiny Islands. The wind carried a hopeful whisper to her ear,

"I'll always be by your side to hold you, forever in eternity."

At that moment a star flickered back to life in the blue night sky, another world was born, her hero was still out there fighting for the greater good. But sometimes, it hurt to think that the greater good, will kill him in the end.

" Kairi come on you need to see this!" Tidus' voice easily cut through the calm silence. Quickly Kairi stepped out of the water and ran over to Tidus. The second she reached him, he took her hand in his and began to pull her in the direction of where the girl was.

"She's been talking a bit, and she's beginning to come around!" Tidus said excitedly his grip on Kairi's hand tightening in anticipation.

After a while they'd reached Kairi's little "Home away from home". The crème colored drapes were closed and a flickering candle could be seen. Tidus pushed the door open revealing Wakka, and Stelphie running around frantically looking for numerous things to give the girl. Kairi ran to the side of the bed and looked the girl over. Her weight had increased and she looked almost fully healed.

"Wakka, please go and collect some food with Tidus," Kairi barely looked over her shoulder before returning to the girl. "And Stelphie go and get some more healing things from town." Everyone nodded and walked out of the small "house". Kairi stood over the girl. The girl's lips were moving but very slightly, scars still ran over her chest and the three scars upon her face still hadn't gone away. Her skin was now a flawless copper. They had done a good job healing her. Kairi pressed her hands to the girls temples and began chanting a curing spell. A rush of raw power ran through her veins and exited through her fingers.

For just a moment she was one with the girl, all she felt was cold, absolute numbness. Loss of thoughts pulled them closer together. Then it was done. Kairi slowly pulled her hands from the girl. The girl twisted and writhed in pain. All Kairi could do was place a reassuring hand upon the girls stomach. The spell had to take it's course. Kairi watched in silence as the girls cries of pain diminished into silence and her body slowly drifted back to the bed. A rush of relief fell upon Kairi as the girls cries faded. Her breaths began to regulate once more.

_Inhale…exhale… in…out…_

Kairi matched her breaths with the girls once more. It was all over now, the girl didn't have to worry anymore. Only one thing disturbed Kairi, as the girl turned on her side the shirt Kairi had given ruffled revealing a tattoo on her back. There was far more here then meets the eye about this girl.

And okies I'm done with this chapter I hope you liked it! If you did please review with comments and even suggestions!


	5. Lost with out you

Chapter 5

Lost without you

Disclaimer: Still don't own KH but it owns my soul.

A/N: Enjoy I'll make this one longer I promise

Chapter 5:

Lost without you

_"Sora will I ever see you again?" Kairi asked looking to the fading night sky, her eyes filling with tears he couldn't catch. _

_"I promise." He said, the wind whispering through Kairi's silky hair. The worlds tore apart, pulling them away. The only thing holding them memories, and a promise._

"Kairi," Sora said to the stars winking to life above him, "I miss you so much." He brushed his fingers across his pale lips, feeling her soft lips upon his. His sky blue eyes opened from his dream and returned to the cold night air. He stood, brushing the dust off of his black pants. She was right there looking over his shoulder, with that bright smile, and those happy eyes that never seemed to rest. The moon glistened down upon him, cascading his already pale skin in a soft silver light. His brunette hair swayed in the wind. He rose his hands to the sky.

"I wish it was that easy," he smiled to himself, "I could just fly to you, and hold you, and save you from those cold lonely nights." His eyes fell to the floor.

"Ahem," Someone cleared their throat behind him. He twirled around nearly falling over himself. A tall man with identical brunette hair stood behind him, his arms crossed over his chest.

"S-Squall," Sora gasped. Squall's stormy azure eyes traced over Sora in question.

"And who exactly are you talking to?" Squall spat glaring at Sora.

"Umm…" Sora whispered to himself. After a few seconds Squall turned around.

"If you miss her just say so," Squall spat at the corner of his mouth. Sora remained silent, his eyes still to the floor, "well we don't have enough time for teen hormones right now save it for when we get home," with that said Squall walked away with his gunblade resting upon his shoulder.

Memories played through his head, her voice echoed through his dreams, and her touch haunted him every waking second. His body cried out for her. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. The moon now hung in its Zenith, reflecting itself upon the small lake that Sora sat in front of. The river was motionless, unaffected by the wind. The trees swayed to a silent chorus, sung by the restless breeze. He felt the breeze cradle him, and carry him to a place where he couldn't be hurt, and he didn't have to fight. The place that he had been torn from so long ago. He hugged his arms to himself.

"I'll be home soon I promise," he whispered, praying the breeze would carry his message to her ear. He leaned over the river to face his reflection, on the outside he was still that little carefree angel that you had to take under your wings, but really his wings had been clipped and his sunshine was over come by darkness. A tear rolled down his cheek into the river, sending a ripple to disturb the once peaceful river. He watched as the ripple grew and grew, until it finally faded away to nothing. Then his eyes traced up to the night sky.

"But all you have to do is remember," another tear rolled down his cheek, "no matter how far away we are, look to the sky, I'll be right there with you, looking at that same sky," he paused allowing the tear to fall from his chin,

"One sky. One destiny, I'll be home soon…"

Okies XX I made Squall seem like an asshole oh well Squalls still sexy . Ok I hope you enjoyed and please review tell me how I'm doing I'd very much appreciate it!

And I'll work on updating more often ; ok see ya next chapter.


End file.
